


My Sister's a Shipper

by TanaNari



Category: Price - Fandom
Genre: Creampie, F/F, F/M, First Time, Interracial Relationship, Multi, Romance, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 07:49:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6071122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TanaNari/pseuds/TanaNari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beatrice has been shipping her friend Chloe with her brother for a while. She finally has a plan that can't possibly fail.</p><p>Somehow, I found a perfect image for Beatrice. :p</p><p>https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/e6/d6/51/e6d651d982d1f0e689752e41f72247fc.jpg</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Sister's a Shipper

**Author's Note:**

> The guy(?) who requested this one had some specific details to follow.
> 
> I hope there's no need to explain how very not canon this scene is.

I always made sure to keep a habit of waking up early, even on the weekends. Not as early as Nanna, who was already at church and would be until sometime this afternoon, which left it to me to make sure Bea got up at a remotely sane hour on Sundays. I noticed her door was ajar on my way up the stairs, which probably mean she was already up, but I had to make sure, just in case.

I heard a soft moan from behind the door, my sister's voice. "Oh, yes, just like that." My first instinct was to kick in the door and yell at Bea and whatever asshole she snuck over. I knew better than to believe she was a virgin, but I thought she knew better than to sneak guys into the house. On the other hand, storming in on some of the guys my sister dated was a good way to get shot.

I pushed the door open, just to get a better idea of what I was dealing with, and froze. My sister was sitting on the edge of her bed, one hand pinching one of her very large, very dark nipples while she thrust her hips forward. Her eyes were open, and looking right at me. Instead of screaming like I expected, she smiled and moaned louder. "Yes, suck my pussy harder. Get your tongue in there."

That my sister not only wasn't bothered by my presence, but seemed to enjoy it, barely registered. Between her chocolate colored thighs was shoulder length blonde hair, gripped in Bea's other hand.

The jealousy hit me like a punch to the gut; I knew Chloe was gay, but that didn't stop my feelings for her. I stared at the fair, flawless skin of her shoulders and back, leading down to a shapely ass. 

From my current angle, I could see everything. Chloe didn't shave, but her pubic hair was fine enough that it didn't obstruct the view of her lips, or her finger rubbing rapidly along the slit.

"Oh yes! Harder! Suck that cunt! Make me cuu-Oh God!" Beatrice thrust her hips forward, fucking Chloe's mouth as she shuddered in climax. Her eyes remained on me the whole time. She fell back on the bed, gasping.

Chloe pulled her head away from between Bea's legs. "Be quiet! What if Domenic hears us?"

Beatrice smiled, only taking her eyes off me to look at Chloe. "Mmm, maybe he'll watch us. Wouldn't that be hot? He could watch you while you suck his sister's cunt." Bea pushed Chloe's head back down between her legs

"You're twisted." Chloe muttered, but didn't resist.

"Oh!" Bea's back arched, causing her large tits to shake. "If you don't...mmm... like it... why are you licking like thaaaat!" Bea kept thrusting into Chloe's mouth. "Oh, are you thinking of Domenic? Him watching you? Pulling out his hard cock for you. Rubbing it while watching your tight ass!"

"Yes!" Chloe's mumbled words reached me, which sent another jolt of desire and pleasure through me.

Beatrice's eyes were locked on my crotch, and she wasn't wrong about me being hard. Chloe was rubbing herself faster, now, working herself up to an orgasm of her own. "Spread out your ass so my big brother can jerk off to it. Present yourself to him."

 _She can't be serious._ I couldn't believe my sister would be into that, but here she was demanding it. I had an even harder time believing the part where Chloe spread her legs out more, then brought her other hand back to spread her ass cheeks. I had a perfect, unobstructed view of both her holes.

"Oh, that's it." Bea stopped pulling Chloe's hair, and went to stroking it with both hands. "He should take his cock out and fuck you with it. Would you like that him to fuck you? Tell me."

"I'd like it." Chloe took her mouth off Bea's pussy for a moment. "I want him to fuck me."

If there was a rational part of my brain left, those words killed it. Almost mechanically, I reached down and undid my pants, then slid my penis out. Bea's eyes went wide at the sight. I ran my hand up and down the length.

"I bet his has a really big one. He'd stretch you out sooo muuuch." Bea convulsed again. This climax seemed to just go on forever as she stared at me stroking my hard cock. I wasn't that far from an orgasm, myself. "Oh, I bet he's close after watching you do that. You should spread your pussy so he can fuck it. Beg him to fill you with cum."

Chloe did as instructed, using her fingers to spread her lips, revealing the lovely pink folds inside. "Please, Domenic, cum in me"

I won't lie, I was tempted to take her right like that, but I couldn't. Even if she was giving a sort of unknowing permission, it came too close to rape for my comfort zone. On top of that, I cared about her, perhaps even loved her, I couldn't hurt her like that. The part where she could crush me like an over-ripe banana if she wanted was a tertiary, but real, consideration.

I took a slow breath. _If nothing else, I get to keep the memories._ "Do you really mean that?"

"Dom!" Chloe's head shot up, but Bea managed to keep her legs locked on Chloe's shoulders. "How long have you-" She went silent, staring at my length, which was just about level with her face.

"A little while." I took a peak at Chloe's perky breasts, riding high on her chest. They were perhaps a bit small, but they were perfectly shaped. "Enough to hear you beg for me, to, umm..."

Bea shifted, moving down Chloe's body onto the floor. She nibbled on the side of Chloe's neck I couldn't see. "You should let him, it's the best feeling. Especially with an anaconda like that one." 

Chloe's eyes glanced down at my cock and back up to me. I could already tell she wasn't going to go for it. I wasn't going to make her feel guilty for saying no. "It's okay, not the end of the world."

Beatrice reached her hands down, cupping Chloe's breasts. "Well, if you don't want to, can he fuck me instead?"

 _What._ "Beatrice!" Chloe screached. "He's you're brother!" 

I stared at my sister; I'd always known she was hot. Okay, hot wasn't close to the terms to use. At five eight, light chocolate skin, and curves that would make Aphrodite jealous, my sister was a walking advertisement for sex. I just never expected I'd have a chance to sample her goods.

I still didn't think she was as beautiful as Chloe, but in my current state I was sorely tempted to take her up on the offer.

"Who cares? I want a cock, and for a monster like that I'd let him pee on me if he wanted." I wasn't sure if nine inches really counted as a 'monster'. I was, however, certain I didn't want to pee on anyone.

"Yuck." Chloe and I agreed on that much, at least. "You're such a pervert."

"And proud of it. I bet I could talk him into fucking me." Beatrice rubbed herself against Chloe, engulfing the small blonde's arm with her tits. I had to admit, she was right. "But I know he'd only do it if you said he could. He loves you, you know."

Chloe's bottom lip trembled. "Is... is that true?" Just a hint of her power flashed in her eyes, turning her dark blue eyes a shade of teal.

 _Dammit, Beatrice._ "Y-yeah." _And here I thought things wouldn't get more awkward than standing here with my dick out for my sister to ogle._

We stood there for a while, with Beatrice softly massaging Chloe's breasts. "Maybe we can try, umm, you licking me first?"

 _Yes!_ "I- I'd like that."

Bea shifted herself back up on the bed. "Well, if I'm missing out on a cock, you'd better make up for it with that tongue." I got my first look at Bea's pussy, and only my second look at any pussy with my own eyes. It was wider than Chloe's, and I could see the sharp contrast as her brown skin became pink inside. Chloe's head quickly blocked my view, not that I cared too much.

I kissed my way down the petite blonde's back, stopping to admire her ass. While Bea was curvy, soft, and full, Chloe was built like an athlete. There was no fat here, just muscle and the natural shape of her hips. I couldn't help myself, I bit one of her cheeks. Chloe moaned appreciatively, shifting her hips and spreading her legs for me.

I moved down, slipping my tongue into the first girl I'd ever touched. I had heard talk from other guys of pussy tasting sweet, but that wasn't my experience. It was, perhaps a little tart, but otherwise didn't taste like much of anything at all. The smell, however, was intoxicating and filled my nostrils. I still didn't think it was sweet.

With our mouths busy, Bea took the initiative to run her mouth. "Oh god, I bet you didn't think your first time would be a threesome." I wasn't sure if she was talking to me or Chloe. Both, perhaps. My sister had both her hands on her breasts, digging her fingers into her flesh. Her eyes locked on mine. "Do you like that tongue inside you?" She waited for Chloe to moan her agreement. "I bet his cock would feel so much better."

It was pretty obvious what Bea was trying to pull, not that I was complaining. I pushed my tongue as deep into Chloe as I could manage, rubbing the insides. I heard something about spelling out letters while giving oral, so I tried that.

It didn't take long before Chloe was moaning for real pushing her ass up against my face while I worked on her, and she worked on my sister.

"That's it," Bea encouraged. "Suck my pussy while my brother eats you out!" Chloe moaned, pressing back as I used my tongue to bring her to what I hoped was a great orgasm.

After, she crawled up and collapsed, laying on Bea's body while panting. "That... that was... wow..."

Beatrice rubbed her head, but didn't take her eyes off me and my shaft. "The real thing's a thousand times better, and you'll never find a better man to do it."

Chloe looked back at me, a tired smile on her face. "Okay." I reached for her hips. "But." _Damn!_

She rolled off Bea's stomach and onto the bed. "Like this. I want to look at you."

I had no objections to that. Side by side, I still prefered Chloe's tight, athletic figure to Bea's voluptuous one. Some of that probably had to do with one being my sister, and the other being the woman I loved. I moved my way up, and Chloe parted her legs for me.

To my surprise, Bea reached down and grabbed my shaft. She stroked me for a bit, rubbing the tip at Chloe's entrance. “It might sting a bit, especially with one this big. Just take it slow and let yourself get used to it.”

Chloe's pussy was soaked, but was so tight that I struggled to get it inside. I pushed harder, and when my cock finally worked into her, I slid almost half my length into her. Chloe stiffened up and let out a loud groan of pleasure and pain.

Bea kissed Chloe softly. "See, isn't it just the best feeling?"

"Y-yeah."

I waited, luxuriating in how tight the girl was. She slowly started to rock her hips against me, her inner walls gripping hard around my cock. I slid deeper inside, encouraged by the soft moans of pleasure coming from Chloe's throat.

Beatrice was rubbing Chloe's tits with one hand, while the other had left my shaft to work on her own slit. Chloe gasped from each thrust of my hips while my sister displayed her wet pussy for both of us to watch. 

Chloe's eyes locked on mine, and I moved down to kiss her. The fact that my sister's juices were all over her mouth didn't register until we'd already locked lips, and after it didn't seem to matter. I thrust into her as deep as I could go, bottoming out with an inch or two left to go.

"Oh God!" Chloe's legs locked around my hips. "I'm going to cum!"

I moved back just enough to look at the beautiful girl beneath me. "Cum for me." Caught up in the passion like we were, I didn't even think about the next words. "I love you, Chloe."

Her back arched. "Oh! I love you too!" Chloe's pussy and legs clenched down on me hard enough that I feared she might have started using her powers, but it was just the natural strength of a very athletic girl. When she was done she simply gasped. “That was amazing.”

"Told you so." Beatrice slid her hand away from Chloe, bringing it down to her clit. “Wait until you feel him cumming inside you.”

Chloe's eyes widened. “We can't! I'm not on the pill!”

That stopped me in a way the fear of being crushed in half earlier hadn't. I loved Chloe, but I was not ready to be a father. I needed to pull out now, maybe I could-

"My offer still stands.” Beatrice rolled back and ran her fingers along her slit. “You can finish off inside me, if Chloe doesn't mind.” 

My cock throbbed inside Chloe, and her muscles clamped down that much harder. I'd need to make a decision soon, because if I didn't move I'd be cumming inside her.

"Do it." Chloe's voice was barely more than a whisper. "If she wants your cock that bad, give it to her."

I wasn't sure what came over Chloe, but it was all I needed to hear. I pulled out and moved over to my sister. I thrust hard into her before I had a chance to talk myself out of what I was doing. Bea's tunnel wasn't even close to as tight as Chloe's, and I easily slid in until my hips were pressed against hers. 

Bea's legs locked against my ass, allowing her to rock against me. I held her hips and fucked her as hard as I could.

Chloe rolled onto her side, watching like she was hypnotized by my coupling with my own sister. Her slender fingers were now busy rubbing her slit. "Do it, fill that cunt so I can lick it out of her."

That's all it took to send me over the edge. “I'm cumming!"

“Yes! Yes! Do it!" Beatrice yelled as she fucked herself against my hips. "Give me your cum, big brother!”

I held hard against her as my own climax washed over me. I could feel the cum rushing out of me and into my little sister.

“Oh! Yes! Uh!” Another exclamation for each time my cock pulsed inside. Near the point where I was ready to collapse on top of her, she wrapped her legs around me, holding me as she rubbed her pussy up and down my spent shaft. "Mmmmaaaaaahhhhhh!" Bea switched from grunts to a long, deep groan. The realization that my sister was cumming on my cock made my cock start to swell again.

"That... that was... wow..." Chloe interrupted the silent afterglow of our respective climaxes.

"You're lucky you're into girls." Beatrice rolled onto her side, giving Chloe a soft kiss. “After a cock like that one, it'll be hard for you to find another man to measure up.”

Chloe giggled, then looked at me. "That's okay, there's only one man I want." I felt my skin heating up as well.

"Mmm, told you." Beatrice trailed a hand down Chloe's stomach. "But until you get on the pill, how about if we keep letting Dom cum in me?"

_What._

Chloe smiled at me. "Hmm, okay." _No. What._ Chloe got to her hands and knees. "Actually, I think he's ready for another round right now." She moved her leg, straddling my sister's face. "But I'm sore. You don't mind kissing me better while taking care of him, do you?" 

"Mmmhmm." Chloe's eyes fluttered as suckling sounds came from my sister's mouth below her. Her legs spread open, and this time I didn't ask before accepting the invitation.


End file.
